Musik
"Musik hat faszinierende mathematische Merkmale." - Seven of Nine Musik ist eine Überlagerung akustischer Schwingungen (Datas Definition in ) Viele Crewmitglieder von Sternenflottenschiffen hören in ihrer Freizeit Musik. Interessanterweise werden vor allem klassische Musikstücke im 24. Jahrhundert immer noch sehr gerne gehört. Auch Jazz scheint die Jahrhunderte überdauert zu haben, ist es doch der Lieblingsmusikstil von Commander William Riker. Rockmusik wird von den meisten als archarhig betrachtet, erfreut sich jedoch vorallem unter Menschen mit einer gewissen Begeisterung für das 20. Jahrhundert noch immer großer beliebtheit, so z.B. Lieutenant Tom Paris. Andere Musikformen der Erde scheinen keine große Anhängerschafft mehr zu haben. Einige Crewmitglieder spielen Instrumente, vor allem Blasinstrumente. Doch nicht nur irdische Musik wird auf den Raumschiffen und Sternenbasen gehört. Viele Spezies haben ihre eigenen Musikstile und -richtungen hervorgebracht und bringen diese mit auf ihre Schiffe. Wie auch auf der Erde sind die Musikgeschmäcker sehr verschieden, kaum eine andere Spezies kann sich für klingonische Musik erwärmen (VOY:"Das wirkliche Leben"). Einigen Spezies ist das Konzept der Musik vollkommen unbekannt. So traf die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] auf ein Volk, dass noch nie Musik gehört oder musiziert hat und erst durch den Doktor von diesem Konzept erfuhr und extrem fasziniert davon war (VOY:"Der Virtuose"). :Siehe auch: Kategorie zum Thema Künstler und Hobbymusiker Komponisten *Belar, Joran (Trill) *Berlin, Irving (Mensch) *Berlioz (Mensch) *Bizet (Mensch) *Brahms, Johannes (Mensch) *Delvok (Vulkanier) *Frenchotte (Romulaner) *Gilbert und Sullivan (Menschen) *Keedera (Klingone) *Mozart (Mensch) *Tor Jolan (Bajoraner) *Tschaikowski (Mensch) Musiker *Barak-Kadan (klingonischer Opernsänger) *Berman's Rainbow Dreamers (menschliche Gruppe) *Callas, Maria (menschliche Opernsängerin) *Caruso (menschlicher Opernsänger) *Clemonds, L.Q. "Sonny" *Data (Violine) *Fontaine, Vic (Hologramm, Sänger) *Freni *Galli-Curci *Jailbreakers, The *Hendrix Experience, The Jimi (menschliche Gruppe) *Kim, Harry (Klarinette und Saxophon) *Harry Kim und die Kimtones (Jazzcombo) *Orbison, Roy (menschlicher Sänger) *Pavarotti (menschlicher Opernsänger) *Pentangeli, Giuseppina *Picard, Jean-Luc (Ressikanische Flöte) *Riker, William (Posaune) *Scott, Montgomery (Dudelsack) *Spock (Vulkanische Harfe) *Sural (Vulkanier) *T'Penna (vulkanische Opernsängerin) *Varani (Bajoraner) *Der Doktor (Flügel, Sänger) Musikstile *Alba Ra *Denobulanische Schlaflieder *Jazz *Klassik *Rock and Roll *Oper *Klingonische Oper *Klingonische Trinklieder *Andorianischer Blues *Algolianische zeremoniale Rhythmen *Swing *Vulkanischer Mediationsgesang Stücke *menschlich **''"All the Way"'' **''"Best is Yet to Come, The"'' **''"Beyond Antares"'' **''"Blue Skies"'' **''"British Tar, A"'' **''"Come Fly with Me"'' **''"Echoes of the Void"'' **''"Fever"'' **''"Frere Jacques"'' **''"Here's to the Losers"'' **''"How High the Moon"'' **''"Hula Blues"'' **''"I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General"'' **''"I Hate You"'' **''"I'll Be Seeing You"'' **''"I've Got the World on a String"'' **''"I've Got You Under My Skin"'' **''"Jerusalem"'' **''"Just In Time"'' **''"La donna è mobile"'' **''"Lady is a Tramp, The"'' **''"Laughing Vulcan and His Dog, The"'' **''"Let's Get Away from It All"'' **''"Minstrel Boy, The"'' **''"Magic Carpet Ride"'' **''"Moon's a Window to Heaven, The"'' **''"Moon over Rigel VII"'' **''"Moon River"'' **''"Oh, On the Starship Enterprise"'' **''"Ooby Dooby"'' **''"Paper Moon"'' **''"Pop Goes the Weasel"'' **''"Row, Row, Row Your Boat"'' **''"Someone to Watch Over Me"'' **''"Sweet and Low"'' **''"Way You Look Tonight, The" **''"They Can't Take That Away from Me"'' **''"You Are My Sunshine"'' **''"You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You"'' *klingonisch **''"Aktuh und Maylota"'' **''"Gav'ot toh'va"'' **''"Shevok'tah gish"'' Instrumente *Dudelsack *Klarinette *Flügel *Trompete *Flöte *Vulkanische Harfe Externe Links * Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur en:Arts and music nl:Kunsten en Muziek sv:Konst och musik